Su melena rubia
by Lyra MacMillan
Summary: Segundo Quartell Quell desde el punto de vista de Haymitch. Todo es de Suznne Collins Y muchiiisimas gracias por los coments:)
1. Cuando algo acaba, algo empieza

Las mañanas de las cosechas suelen ser soleadas o mejor dicho, siempre son soleadas todos los habitantes del distrito 12 piensan que esos días deberían ser nublados o lluviosos pero parece ser que el tiempo está a favor del Capitolio ¡¿Cómo no?! Pienso irónicamente. Este año es la celebración de los quincuagésimos juegos del hambre, y me preparo junto con mi hermano para participar ''voluntariamente'' (véase la ironía) en la cosecha; que este año como celebración de los 50 años de cosechas y juegos dobla a sus tributos, para recordar que por cada capitoliano muerto durante los días oscuros dos rebeldes fueron asesinados.

Me dan lastima las cuatro pobres familias que esta noche enviaran a uno de los suyos a un matadero y creo que este día no puede ser peor…

La acompañante del Capitolio Stemberg se sitúa al lado de las urnas de las chicas con una sonrisa, mientras pasan la cinta de todos los años .Cuando esta acaba Stemberg dice con voz clara:

-Las damas primero -dicho y hecho se dirige a las urnas de las chicas coge un papel, lo habré y prácticamente grita:

-Paloma Handerson; una de nuestras dos tributos femeninas de este año.-Una chica alta, morena, ojos grises y delgada sube al escenario tendrá unos 13 años y sin duda es de la Veta.

-Maysilee Donner; y ahora después los varones.-mientras Stemberg se acerca a la urna de los chicos, en espera de que una chica rubia de ojos marrones se separé de una chica exactamente o prácticamente igual, gemelas pienso al instante y de otra chica rubia pero esta de ojos azules que lloran a mares y la agarran como si sus vidas dependiesen de ello. Me da pena verlas y me dan ganas de gritarle a alguna chica que se presente voluntaria para salvarla …sin duda la joven que aparenta mi edad o un año menos es hija de comerciantes, y a diferencia de a la mayoría de tributos del doce se la ve un poquito más fuerte como mínimo en el carácter sicológico.

-Empecemos con los chicos –repite el proceso anterior pero ahora en vez de decir el nombre de una chica dirá el de un chico.- Joshua Gotfree-Un chico alto, delgado, pelo oscuro y ojos grises se acerca al escenario tendrá entre uno y dos años más que yo. Sin duda de la Veta como el primer tributo femenino; cuando él ya se ha situado en el lado de Stemberg en el que no están los tributos femeninos (el lado de los chicos)…Sí el sistema del capitolio es algo clasicista aunque ellos te dirían que es para que los tributos se vean mejor ¡patrañas! ¿Quién en su sano juicio creería eso? Y desde luego en el caso de que así fuese ¿Para qué quieres ver bien a alguien que probablemente muera? En todo caso el sistema del capitolio es estúpido, bueno directamente sus habitantes lo son…Stemberg coge otro nombre, y con una sonrisa exclama:

-Haymitch Abernathy –Cuando escucho mi nombre no me lo puedo creer pero no dejo que se me note y como si no fuese a ir directo a un matadero me dirijo tranquilamente al escenario mientras que Stemberg pronuncia sus dos últimas típicas frases-Dense las manos tributos, muy bien .Felices juegos del hambre y que la suerte este siempre de vuestra parte.

Después de que nos hayamos estrechado las manos Stemberg nos lleva dentro del ayuntamiento .Nos hacen entrar en distintas habitaciones a los cuatro, será para despedirnos de nuestras familias y amigos. La habitación es grande y lujosa me siento en un sillón de terciopelo rojo esperando a que mi madre y hermano vengan a despedirse, antes de que pase un solo minuto mi hermano y mi madre entran corriendo por la puerta y me abrazan.

-Haymitch prométeme que volverás.

-Jayson querría prometértelo pero sabes que yo no prometo nada que quizás no pueda cumplir. Pero te prometo que lo intentaré. Y recuerda, (por si no vuelvo) todo lo que te he enseñado .Mamá acércate –la abrazó a ella también pero sin soltar a Jay –sigue cuidándolo, no dejes de trabajar en la mina; seguro que el señor Lusrig seguirá proporcionándoos carne y mamá recuerda que aunque ya casi nunca te lo digo…Te quiero y a ti también pequeñajo.

-Nosotros también te queremos –me dicen mamá y Jayson mientras me llenan de besos que odio; pero que en el fondo extrañare y yo les correspondo dándoles uno a cada uno en sus mejillas antes de que entre un agente de la paz y casi se los lleve a rastras .Me quedo allí como una media hora más hasta que vienen a buscarme para reunirnos a todos y meternos en un coche que nos lleva directos a la estación de tren que ahora está llena de periodistas.

Después de haber podido pasar milagrosamente entre todos los periodistas,( que nos hacían todas la fotografías posibles)entramos al tren , un lugar muy lujoso incluso más que la habitación del ayuntamiento en la que me había despedido de Jay y de mamá ,una lámpara de araña colgaba de en medio del comedor ,justo debajo de esta una mesa alargada de caoba con mil y un manjares ,toda esa comida podría abastecer a todo mi barrio por una semana .La sala también contiene unos preciosos sillones que van a conjunto con el sofá que justo al lado tienen una pantalla gigante que creo que se llama televisor .

-Bienvenidos tributos aquí os alojareis durante estos dos días que dura el viaje al capitolio, podéis comer, ir a vuestras habitaciones a acomodaros; lo que queráis .A las nueve os quiero a los cuatro aquí, vuestro mentor será Garrett único vencedor del doce que ha de estar en su habitación. Lo conoceréis en la cena o antes si es que os encontráis con él. Si me necesitáis estaré en mi habitación.-dicho esto habré la puerta y nos deja a los cuatro solos.

Después de que se cierre la puerta todos nos miramos algo tensos. Paloma nos mira a todos como si fuésemos unos psicópatas y da un par de pasos hacia atrás, luego se da cuenta que nosotros la miramos incrédulos y se sonroja, para aligerar la tensión Jhon se dirige a la mesa y coge un trozo de pan que unta con mantequilla y lo que parece mermelada se gira da un bocado y traga.

-¿Qué? ¡Está riquísimo!-y le da otro bocado.

-¿¡Vamos a morir y tú en lo único que piensas es en comer!?-grita Paloma

-Tranquila pequeña fierecilla, comprende que si voy a morir quiero haber comido como es debido durante unos días…además, mira que eres pesimista, ¿quién te dice que este año no va haber un vencedor de nuestro distrito?

-Uno no soy pequeña, dos yo de fiera tengo lo que tu; vamos NADA y tres si nuestras posibilidades de ganar normalmente son prácticamente nulas, por no decir nulas; ¿tú te crees que habiendo el doble de tributos vas a ganar? Pues chico las llevas claras. Y para que lo sepas te he visto muchas veces y lo único que sabes hacer es gandulear y creerte importante porque tienes loquitas a dos estúpidas hijas de comerciantes.

-Mira mocosa insolente…

-¿Qué tal si comemos un poco?-sugiere Maysilee para aligerar el ambiente-No se vosotros pero yo las mañanas de las cosechas apenas desayuno por que los nervios me cierran el estómago… ¿Queréis que os sirva chocolate caliente?

-¿El qué? Quiero decir, ¿Qué es eso? –pregunto desde la entrada, todos se giran a mirarme, es algo normal no he hablado con ninguno de ellos en ningún momento.

-El chocolate caliente es una bebida que en nuestro distrito normalmente uno no se puede permitir, está realmente rico y acompañado por churos está aún mejor y antes de que me lo preguntéis los churos son una especie de bollo con forma de C pero con las puntas juntas…no sé si me explico.

-Más o menos lo he pillado y sí ¿Por qué no? Si esta rico… además yo también tengo hambre.

Maysilee nos sirve a todos un vaso de chocolate caliente, es un líquido marrón oscuro y espeso. Tiene muy buena pinta además Maysilee nos acerca una onzas de lo que ella ha denominado churros.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué.-Mientras me tomo mis churros con chocolate Paloma, Joshua y Maysilee hablan ''tranquilamente'' es decir Paloma y Joshua discuten y Maysilee los intenta separar hasta que se da cuenta de que es inútil y los deja pelearse. –No sé tú, pero yo no quiero ser testigo de como ese par se matan entre ellos.

-Yo la verdad es que tampoco. ¿Sabes dónde están los compartimentos?

-Ni idea pero Stemberg se fue al suyo por allí, por lo que probablemente los nuestros también estén por allí.-Ambos salimos del camarote comedor y recorremos un largo pasillo hasta que llegamos a cuatro puertas en las que ponen ''primer tributo femenino'', ''segundo tributo femenino'', ''primer tributo masculino'', ''segundo tributo masculino''. Maysilee entra en la habitación que tiene el letrero de ''segundo tributo femenino'' mientras que yo entro en la de ''segundo tributo masculino'' antes de cerrar las puertas nos despedimos con un hasta luego.

Mi habitación es muy espaciosa de color arena, a un lado hay una cama gigante y junto a esta una pequeña lámpara, en medio una alfombra y enfrente, junto a la ventana un escritorio y a unos metros de la mesilla de noche una puerta que ha de dar al año. Me dirijo a esta, la abro y entro, me desvisto y entro en la bañera y pulso unos botones al azar. El agua caliente me nubla los sentidos y me destensa los músculos, dejo que la ducha haga su trabajo de enjabonarme y demás. Cuando salgo huelo a menta, jazmín y naranja, busco en el armario que hay algo cómodo para dormir encuentro una camiseta algo ajustada blanca y un pantalón a cuadros de pijama, me los pongo y me cuando salgo del baño encuentro a Maysilee sentada encima de mi cama.

-¿qué haces tú aquí?-voy directo al grano aunque sin llegar a ser desagradable.

-quería preguntarte si tu sabías como encender la ducha. A y si me podías prestar alguna camiseta básica normal es que en mi armario hay ropa de todo tipo menos normal, se lo hubiese pedido a Paloma pero seguía discutiendo con Joshua además su ropa probablemente no me sirviese.-le hago un gesto para que me siga hasta al baño, miro en mi armario pero no hay nada que a Maysilee le pueda servir para usarlo como pijama, me quito la camiseta que llevo puesta y se la doy, ella me mira con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué? No hay nada más que te pueda servir como pijama-automáticamente, relaja su expresión.

-Bueno… ¿Cómo se usan las duchas?

-Eso no lo sé, yo he tocado los botones al azar.

-Ah vale. Gracias ,nos vemos en la cena.-La acompaño hasta la puerta cuando la habré nos encontramos con que Stemberg está metiendo a paloma y Joshua a la fuerza en sus habitaciones, cuando nos ve frunce el ceño, abre y cierra la boca varias veces hasta que se decide a preguntarnos:

-¿Qué hacíais vosotros dos?-Ahora es Maysilee la que frunce el ceño y yo el que levanta la ceja, sin duda ni Maysilee ni yo sabemos de qué habla, ella se da cuenta y señala mi torso y mi pelo mojado y despeinado, la mano de Maysilee y su pelo aun ligeramente despeinado por cómo le tiré la camiseta básica blanca. Y ya el hecho de que salgamos de mi habitación es la punta del pastel sin duda ha malinterpretado la situación. Cuando nos damos cuenta de a lo que se refiere Stemberg nos miramos con los ojos como platos y Maysilee se apresura en decir:

-No estábamos haciendo nada inadecuado, lo que pasa es que le he ido a preguntar a Abernathy si podía dejarme una camiseta que pudiese usar para dormir y si me podía explicar cómo funcionan las duchas, se lo hubiese preguntado a Paloma pero es que estaba muy entretenida peleando con Joshua y toda la ropa de mi armario es demasiado… incómoda para dormir.

Suena bien mi apellido en su boca; no como en la boca de nuestra acompañante que suena chirriante y además ahora mismo me mira con los ojos entrecerrados como si no se creyese lo que mi compañera de distrito le acaba de decir, al cabo de un minuto sonríe y nos hace un gesto para que nos vallamos a nuestras habitaciones hasta la hora de la cena.

Entro otra vez a la que durante estos dos días y medio será mi habitación y suspiro .Me tumbo en mi cama y me duermo enseguida .Me despierto algo sudado, miro el reloj que hay en la mesilla y me doy cuenta de que quedan 3 minutos para que empiece la cena .Me cojo unos vaqueros, una camiseta a cuadros y unas deportivas. Antes de salir me pongo los vaqueros, por el camino las deportivas y mientras entro al comedor empiezo a introducir mis brazos por las mangas de la camisa.

Stemberg me mira con cara de desaprobación y mientras me siento. Me da un sermón que tiene que ver con la puntualidad y con que uno en la mesa se presenta todo vestido no con la camisa a medio poner. Veo como Maysilee, Joshua, Paloma y el que debe de ser Garrett hacen esfuerzos para no reírse aunque tengo que admitir que para ocultar la risa como lo hace mi mentor hay que ser muy buen actor. Cuando Stemberg acaba su discurso Garrett se pone serio y mientras Paloma, Joshua, nuestra acompañante y Maysilee ya han empezado a servirse nos examina a todos con la mirada.

-¿Cuales son vuestras habilidades? Y vosotros dos –dice señalando a los dos oji-grises-no quiero comentarios sarcásticos ni hirientes, ¿ha quedado claro?

-Sí-responden los dos al unísono.-Garrett señala a Paloma

-¿Qué sabes hacer tu Handerson?

-¿Yo?-ve que todos la miramos-Oh pues soy escurridiza, se un poco de supervivencia y ya está o eso creo.

-Yo soy flexible y se me da normal tirando a bien el camuflaje.

-Gotfree, Handerson creo poder trabajar con vosotros .Donner, Abernathy, ¿vosotros que sabéis hacer?

-¿Y eso qué más da si lo más probable es qué muramos?-Garrett me fulmina con la mirada.

-Mi trabajo es manteneros con vida y necesito esa información para poder trabajar con vosotros.

-Pues precisamente bien tu trabajo no haces porque después de haber ganado tú tus juegos no he visto ni un solo vencedor.

-Si algún día llegas a ser mentor cosa poco probable con la poca confianza y fe que tienes…

-No es ni poca confianza ni poca fe sino REALISMO-lo interrumpo diciendo la última palabra algo más vocalizada.

-¡Basta!-Grita Stemberg –mira niño, tú no sabes como es su trabajo…

-¿y tú sí?-la interrumpo.

-¡Haymitch!-exclama indignada Maysilee.

-¿qué? Es verdad todos lo pensamos pero solo yo lo digo.

-Da igual, eso no es excusa para que los trates así. No es su culpa que estemos aquí.

-Bueno de Stemberg un poco cul…

-¡Abernathy!-ahora es Maysilee la que me interrumpe-¡Déjalo!-se gira hacia Garrett –Soy rápida, se me da bien la supervivencia y se distinguir las plantas venenosas de las que no ,en su mayoría, se me da bien esconderme y soy rápida, Haymitch es rápido ,ágil, fuerte, tengo entendido que es bastante listo aunque ahora mismo no se note .-Se vuelve a girar pero esta vez hacia mí-¿a qué no era tan difícil hacer lo que he hecho?-Gruño ante su comentario y ahora es mi turno de fulminarla con la mirada –Pues eso ,buenas noches .-Dice dirigiéndose hacia la puerta .

-¿No vas a ver las repeticiones de las cosechas?-Le pregunta nuestro mentor.

-Mañana tendré tiempo suficiente para verlas y visitar el tren.-abre la puerta y cierra de un portazo, cojo un poco de todo y me lo sirvo en mi plato, cuando acabo de comérmelo todo me voy a mi habitación a dormir. Me pongo el pantalón de pijama he intento dormir, doy vueltas por la cama pero se nota que esta no es mi cama, esta es mucho más esponjosa, tiene más mantas, más cojines, está hecha con algodón y relleno ,la mía (la de mi casa)está hecha de paja, tiene dos o tres mantas como máximo y una sola almohada, lo típico para alguien de la Veta .Miro el reloj que hay en mi mesilla y veo que son las 12 de la noche pasadas, sé que no voy a poder dormir así que me levanto de la cama ,y salgo de la horrible y lujosa habitación.

No sé como pero me encuentro dentro de la habitación de Maysilee, me acerco a su cama para ver si está dormida: ''Lo siento''-le susurro, sé que no me ha oído porque está dormida, pero así evito luego tenerlo que hacer, odio hacerlo porque eso significa que no tengo razón en algo. Cuando estoy en la puerta me giro para verla dormir pero en vez de verla dormida está apoyada en el cabecero de su cama.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes Haymitch?-me mira expectante y sé que tengo que darle una respuesta, se nota que está molesta.

-Lo de antes en el comedor, ya sabes…fui…

-¿Un idiota?-la verdad es que oírla decirlo me duele un poco pero pongo cara de indiferencia.

-Yo iba a decir brusco o algo por el estilo…pero bueno. Hasta mañana.

-¿Duele verdad?

-¿el qué?

-Que se metan contigo o te insulten ¿Crees que ellos quieren estar aquí?-sé que se refiere a nuestra acompañante y nuestro mentor-No. Lo odian y sin embargo fingen que no les importamos cuando desearían no vernos pasando por esto.-no hace falta ser adivino para saber que mi cara ya no es de indiferencia ,entre otras cosas porque Maysilee ya no me habla con tono molesto o sarcástico (aunque el sarcasmo se le da muy mal).-Hasta mañana Abernathy.

-Hasta mañana Donner.

Cierro la puerta de la habitación de Dooner con cuidado y lo primero que veo cuando entro a mi habitación es a Paloma con lo que parece ser un peluche en las manos.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche? Es que tengo miedo y creo que Maysilee ya está dormida y Joshua es tonto…pero si no quieres no pasa nada.-Va con un pijama de ositos de peluche que le da aspecto de niña adorable e inofensiva… y pone una cara a la que es imposible negarle nada ya que me recuerda a mi hermano ohhh cuanto extraño a mi pequeño monstruito (Jay).

-Vaaaale pero solo hoy.

-Gracias Abernathy.-Nos metemos en mi cama, dejo que apoye su cabeza en mi brazo izquierdo y que se acurruque junto a mi. Minutos más tarde mi puerta se abre y por ella entra M…Donner, se ve que está nerviosa porque mueve mucho sus manos, después se da cuenta de que Paloma está a mi lado y sonríe, la verdad es que no lo entiendo ¿Por qué sonríe? Chicas supongo.

-¿Puedodormirconvosotros?

-¿Qué?

-¿Puedo dormir con vosotros?-¿Me está pidiendo que durmamos juntos? ¿Es que esta chica es bipolar?

-Si, supongo.-Le respondo .Se coloca a mi derecha e inconscientemente(al principio) la rodeo con mi brazo, huele a fresas, vainilla y menta. Dejo que su olor nuble todos mis sentidos y así me duermo.


	2. El Capitolio

Cuando me despierto y me doy cuenta de que Paloma se ha ido, sin embargo Maysilee sigue a mi lado, sonrío para mis adentros mientras vuelvo a cerrar los ojos para seguir disfrutando de ese aroma que tanto la caracteriza. Se mueve un poco, se acurruca, pegándose más a mi cuerpo, siento como su pierna izquierda se enreda con mi pierna derecha por lo que ahora su mano reposa en mi estómago y su cabeza en mi pecho. Abro mis ojos para poder quitarla de encima mío sin que se despierte, pero cuando los abro y veo sus mofletes sonrojados que contrastan con su pálida piel, no puedo evitar suspirar, sé que no la voy a poder apartar con esa carita de ángel que tienen cuando duerme. Su pelo liso está ligeramente despeinado al igual que la fina trenza que lleva entre sus cabellos, sus labios rojos como las cerezas…

-¿Te gustan las vistas Haymich?-Maysilee es la que me habla ¿no estaba dormida?

-No es nada que no haya visto ya… -Maysilee frunce el ceño y después me mira con una mueca de asco.

-¿Qué?

-Yo no he dicho nada Abernathy.

-Ya, tu no, tu cara y tu tono de voz sí.

-Eso no es…

-Sí es cierto. Y bien, ¿por qué me miras así?

-¡Serás hipócrita!-me contesta y me tira un cojín-¡Hombre tenías que ser!

-¿Pero qué he hecho yo ahora?

-¿Qué, qué has hecho?, ¡me has comparado con no sé quién!, ¿no te parece suficiente?

-Espera… ¿Qué?... Ahhhhhh ya entiendo, tu estas celosa porque te crees que te he comparado con otra chica. ¿Verdad?-Las mejillas de Maysilee se tiñen de rojo lo que me confirma lo que he dicho.

-No estoy celosa, simplemente no me gusta que me comparen con nadie.- ¿Enserio me ha dicho eso?, ¿es que se cree que soy idiota?

Me levanto de mi cama, abro mi armario y cojo unos pantalones algo desgastados entro al baño y me cambio los pantalones del pijama por los pantalones que acabo de recoger .Cuando entro a mi habitación veo que Maysilee ya se ha cambiado la camiseta básica que le deje ayer por una a cuadros, que ha de ser también mía.

Maysilee se levanta y se dirige a la puerta, la sigo al fin y al cabo tenemos que desayunar abre la puerta pero no sale, se gira y cierra la puerta de golpe haciendo que quedemos a pocos centímetros titube hasta que decide hablar.

-Lo siento sabes, por lo de antes, me frustra la idea de que quizás sean mis últimos día de vida y… tengo miedo –sus ojos están aguosos lo que me indica que hace esfuerzos por no llorar-intento que nada me afecte desde que subí al escenario, pero simplemente no puedo ¿Cómo lo haces?

Tardo unos segundos en responder… es como si mi cerebro no acabase e entender las palabras y tuviese que procesarlas.

-Práctica supongo.

-¿Y no te afecta esto? Yo ya no lo soporto.

-Mira Maysilee si me afecta pero intento mantenerme fuerte a la vista del resto por que si yo no lo hago ¿Quién lo hará por mí? Y sabes a mí también me duele no tener a nadie aquí, bueno te tengo a ti pero no es lo mismo hasta hace unos días hacía años que no nos hablábamos.

-¿Aun te acuerdas?

-Como no acordarme...fue un día muy raro en primavera…hace unos 10 años o así ¿no?

-Si, en el manzano, cuando me caí tú me cogiste antes de que me cállese al suelo. Justo entonces llego mi hermana y nos vio y te fulmino con la mirada…

El desfile de tributos es horrible, nuestros trajes son de mineros nada especial. Desde ayer por la mañana no hablo con Maysilee, mejor así podré seguir con mi objetivo, ganar estos malditos juegos. Mi equipo de preparación ha sido un auténtico fastidio .me han depilado todo el vello que me ''sobraba'', me han bañado en mil y un lociones y todo para ''gustarle'' a la gente del capitolio.

Los entrenamientos de estos últimos 3 días no han servido de mucho me he limitado a aprender un par de cosas y a mejorar mis ya aprendidas tácticas de supervivencia Paloma a sacado un 5, Joshua un 7, Maysilee un 6 y yo un 10.

Stemberg nos empieza a dar un gran discurso…

-Y es que no sé qué hare sin vosotros, tenéis que volver al menos uno…

-Mientras que el que vuelva no sea Joshua…-susurra Paloma y como no después se arma la de Dios Joshua le tira un cojín Paloma un jarrón y así empieza una gran guerra de almohadones, plumas y mil y un objetos; al principio Maysilee intenta detenerlos pero cuando por fin se da cuenta de que es imposible los separ… ¿Se está uniendo a ellos? Bueno ya conocéis el dicho si no puedes con tu enemigo únete a él.

Nos pasamos el día con nuestro mentor y nuestra acompañante en dos grupos Paloma y Joshua en uno y Maysilee y yo en otro…

Maysilee interpretara a la típica chica dulce y buena y yo pues bueno…simplemente seré yo mismo mordaz e indiferente aunque según mi mentor y mi compañera de distrito también soy muy arrogante…

Caesar este año va con el pelo, los parpados y los labios de color verde oscuro hace unas cuantas bromas y nos hace pasar a todos al escenario.

Las entrevistas empiezan con los profesionales todos con el mismo rollo de siempre letales pero atractivos, el resto son todas entrevistas muy normalitas alas que no presto mucha atención porque después las repetirán y podré volver a verlas.

-Maysilee Donner

May se muestra amable, graciosa pero no coqueta cosa que sorprende a muchos porque con tal belleza nuestro mentor le podría a ver puesto el papel de chica sexy. Después llaman a Joshua y tampoco hago caso a su entrevista…entonces me llaman a mí.

Caesar me da un apretón de manos y me invita a sentarme al lado de él.

''-Bueno, Haymitch, ¿qué te parece que los juegos tengan un cien por cien más de competidores de lo normal''-me pregunta Caesar.

''-No veo la diferencia –''respondo, encogiéndome de hombros '' án siendo estúpidos al cien por cien, como siempre, así que supongo que las oportunidades viene a ser las mismas. ''

El público rompe a reír esbozo una media sonrisa. Mordaz, arrogante, indiferente.

Todos nos felicitan antes de irnos a ''dormir. ''


End file.
